


Chance Encounters of the Brotherly Kind

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Superlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Unicorns, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Unicorns. Sam and Dean. Sherlock. Drugs." Gratuitous fluff (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters of the Brotherly Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazysparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lazysparrow).



“Yeah, Sam, reports of a guy who knows what you do, your whole life story, by looking at you. Think we should check it out. Says here… he’s in the hospital. Perfect opportunity.” Dean closed the laptop and looked at Sam, who rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll check out your genius,” he muttered, and checked his gun to be sure it was loaded.

At the hospital, one flash of their fake IDs and they were in till someone decided to look them up. They wandered the halls till they located the man, a sickly looking guy of about seventeen or twenty. He was muttering to himself. 

Dean looked at Sam over his bed. Sam looked back and nodded. Definite signs of demon possession. They closed the door.

“Mr. Holmes,” Dean said loudly. “We’d like to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright.” 

Sherlock looked up blearily, squinted, then giggled.

What?

“Mr Holmes? Is it alright if we talk to you a bit?” Sam asked gently.

Sherlock giggled again.

“Unicorns,” he slurred. “There are unicorns by my bed!” Just then, a harried-looking man in a suit stepped into the room.

“And who might you two be?” he asked coolly. “Step away from my brother with those guns, if you would be so kind, he is recovering from an overdose.”

Sam looked at Dean. Dean shrugged. They left the room. They would question him when he was sober.

The next day, they returned to the hospital. The strange unicorn-man had gone, and so had every trace that he’d been there.


End file.
